The present invention is directed to a thyristor having a lateral resistor with defined resistance, whereby the lateral resistor is composed of a resistor area located in a section of a p-base layer which is accessible from a surface of the thyristor and a method for its manufacturing.
A prior art thyristor of this type and its manufacturing method are disclosed in the conference papers of the "IEEE Internation Conference Thyristors and Variable And Static Equipment For AC and DC Transmission", 30.11.1981 to 03.12.1981 in London, in a publication contained therein of V.A.K. Temple (General Electric Company) on the subject "Advanced Light Triggered Thyristors For Electric Power Systems", particularly page 90, FIG. 7 and page 91, FIG. 10. For the thyristor with amplifying-gate-structure described by V.A.K. Temple, a lateral resistor with defined resistance is formed by first generating a p-base by diffusion and then, etching thinner the p-base at the location of the resistor to be formed.